


Lick the Pavement

by arielchan



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielchan/pseuds/arielchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce licks his wounds after an evening out with Selina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick the Pavement

The cowl was hanging off the Tyrannosaurus’ head again Alfred realized with a sigh, going to get the ladder. “Master Bruce,” he called, picking the now limp cape from the dinosaur’s eyes. “What has put you in such a foul mood this night, then? Not the Joker on the loose again?”

“No,” Bruce said, dropping his gloves in front of the Batmobile. “Selina.”

Alfred shook his head, following the trail of uniform being left by his employer, and gathering up the pieces. “If I could, I should give that young lady a stern talking to.”

He could hear Bruce’s small smirk in the rejoinder. “The kind I often had? The ones followed by ginger snaps and hot chocolate?”

“Perhaps,” he said, “Do you think Miss Kyle, too, has outgrown tiny marshmallows?”

“I couldn’t tell you. Dick certainly hasn’t.”

“Dick,” Alfred replied. “Has outgrown nothing but uniforms in his entire life. Miniature marshmallows are the least of my worries about that boy.”

When Bruce, relaxing in the banter, forgot enough to begin pulling the top of his uniform off, Alfred could clearly see the new wounds cutting across the old scars: whip welts next to lipstick imprints, bruises side by side with hickeys. In the action of removing it, something must have pulled, because Bruce winced and remembered, suddenly, why he’d been in such a fowl mood when he’d arrived. “Alfred…”

“Sliced up another uniform, have you sir?” Alfred asked nonchalantly. “Hand it here. I’m sure I can patch it up somehow.”

Bruce nodded, transferring the pile over to Alfred’s hands. “Thank you again, Alfred.”

“My pleasure, sir. And I’ll be back in a moment with the first aid kit to see to those wounds.” He took the clothes to the laundry and gave Bruce time to lick his wounds before he salved his back.


End file.
